Instants de vies
by Bourriquet
Summary: Ce sont des minis OS crées pour les nuits de l'écritures du forum francophone, un thème, un mot, une heure pour écrire. Ca donne... Ca donne ça!
1. Les Jeux Olympiques

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit écriture du FoF Forum Francophone pour le thème « Victoire » du 4 août 2012

Fandom : Harry Potter

Couple : Hermione/Drago

Août 2012, Londres, les Jeux Olympiques. Mais ce que vous ne savez peut être pas, c'est que les sorciers aussi ont leurs Jeux Olympiques: Bon, c'est presque pareil que les Olympiades moldues. Sauf qu'à la place d'avoir les jeux collectifs comme le foot, le handball ou encore le basket-ball, il n'y avait que le Quidditch. L'équipe favorite était bien sur la Bulgarie avec l'attrapeur favoris de ces dames Krum. Ils avaient réussi tous leurs matches de poule, ainsi que les quarts de finale, les demies et maintenant les voici en finale. Bien qu'ils soient les favoris, les Bulgares se trouvaient en mauvaise position. En effet, ils jouaient en finale contre les out-sidders : la Grande-Bretagne.

Cette équipe de Grande Bretagne ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait aller jusqu'à la finale. Beaucoup avaient même parier contre eux! Dans cette équipe, il y avait Draco Malefoy, l'attrapeur. Il était considéré non seulement comme le meilleur attrapeur en Grande Bretagne depuis assez longtemps mais aussi comme l'un des attrapeurs les plus sexys, selon les goûts des femmes bien sur. Ce qui le différenciait de Krum était que lui était fiancé et fidèle. Sa petite amie l'attendait dans les couloirs avant d'entrer sur le terrain de Quidditch. Juste avant d'enfourcher son balai, Draco embrassa celle qu'il aimait pour lui porter chance. Et Merlin, que cela lui portait chance depuis le début des Jeux Olympiques! Et Merlin qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait éprouver tellement de sentiments pour une seule et unique personne.

Pendant tout le match, les deux équipes furent au coude a coude. Tantôt les britanniques menaient, tantôt c'était les bulgares. C'était une magnifique finale. Ils jouaient tout de même pour une médaille d'or! Krum et Malefoy se défiaient en cherchant le vif d'or sur le terrain. Soudain, Draco aperçût un éclair jaune et se précipita vers lui. La lutte fut assez rude, les deux attrapeurs se disputaient la victoire. Draco tendait la main vers le vif d'or et lutta pour pousser son balai, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, toujours plus haut, toujours plus… Il le fallait, il fallait qu'il ramène cette foutue médaille d'or, qui ressemblait a s'y méprendre à un gallion soit dit en passant. Il fallait qu'ils gagne pour pouvoir rendre sa fierté à son pays, qu'il gagne pour prouver qu'ils étaient de retour, qu'il était là pour redonner envie aux jeunes britanniques de reprendre le Quidditch et pas seulement à Poudlard.

Draco tendait la main tant qu'il pouvait, il voulait tellement remporter cette finale. Et sa main se fermi sur de l'air en premier lieu. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance, il recommença, se remettant en course, Krum ayant un peu de retard sur lui. Aller, encore un peu, aller! Ca y est! Ses doigts écrasèrent l'or de la petite sphère et il la brandit au dessus de sa tête. La joie se fit entendre dans la stade. L'acclamation portait aux oreilles de l'ancien Serpentard! Il regarda autour de lui et chercha une personne dans la foule, dans les gradins réservés aux proches. Il la cherchait elle… Où donc était elle par Merlin? Ah, la voilà! Sortant sa baguette de ses protège tibia, il amplifia sa voix avec un Sonorus.

- Merci à tous pour votre soutient de la part de tout l'équipe de Grande Bretagne! Plus personnellement, je voulais demander à ma merveilleuse petite amie une seule et unique question. Brian, s'il te plait!

Le Brian en question descendit vers les tribunes, entreprit de prendre la petite amie de Draco Malefoy sur son balai et de l'emmener à son co-équipier. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, Draco reprit sa tirade.

- Hermione Jean Granger, veux tu m'épouser?


	2. Quand on arrive pas à se souvenir

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit écriture du FoF Forum Francophone pour le thème « Oublier » du 4 août 2012

Fandom : Harry Potter

Couple : Drago/Hermione

Hermione est en septième et dernière année de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Ce matin, elle était tout chose. Son cours de Sortilèges finit, elle se laisse guider vers son cours de Potion. Elle savait qu'elle avait oublier quelque chose, mais quoi? Un bon petit Rapeltout aurait pu lui être utile. Quoique non, même pas! En y pensant, même si elle aurait eu cette petite sphère bien utile, elle savait déjà qu'elle avait oublier quelque chose ce matin. Pour la énième fois, la jeune femme regarda dans son sac et répertoria tout ce dont elle avait besoin : plumes, encre, parchemins, livres pour ces cours de la matinée, devoirs… Tout était là! Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu oublier. Elle alla jusqu'à se regarder elle-même! Imaginez qu'elle ait oublier de s'habiller, de mette un vêtement ou pire, d'avoir un vêtement non conforme au règlement de Poudlard! Mais non, elle avait tous ses vêtements, de la petite culotte au chemisier et à la jupe. Tout était en place! Que lui manquait il Merlin?

Tout en marchant, elle faisait l'inventaire de tout ce qu'elle avait à faire ce matin. Elle s'était réveillée, cela était un fait! Ensuite, elle s'était trainée dans la douche, en était sortie, s'était séchée et habillée. Pour le moment tout allait bien! Ensuite, qu'avait elle fait? Ah oui, elle s'était brossée les dents, s'était légèrement maquillée et était sortie de la salle de bain après être allée aux toilettes. Hermione avait fait son sac, prit toutes ses affaires et était partie prendre son petit déjeuner. Jusque là, tout était normal. Mais bordel, qu'avait elle oublier?

Après avoir manger, elle avait été en cours et puis quoi? Cette sensation d'avoir oublier quelque chose la tenaillait, lui tordait les boyaux et l'estomac. Cela devait être quelque chose d'important pour que cela lui fasse autant mal… En arrivant devant la porte de classe de Potion, elle vit arriver les Serpentards. Depuis quelques temps, les deux maisons rivales n'étaient plus si rivales que cela. Merci la fin de la guerre et la mort de Voldemort! Arrivait en tête Pansy Parkinson accompagnée Daphnée Greengrass qui bavardaient gaiment de tout et de rien. Venaient ensuite Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini…

Et soudain, l'horreur frappa Hermione! Elle savait ce qu'elle avait oublier… Et ce quelque chose allait la tuer! Elle avait oublier de réveiller son colocataire et accessoirement petit-ami! J'ai nommé Draco Malefoy! Ca allait barder…


	3. Je suis une princesse

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit écriture du FoF Forum Francophone pour le thème « Paillettes » du 4 août 2012

Fandom : Harry Potter

Couple : Pansy Parkinson

Pansy Parkinson est la princesse des Serpentards… Vous êtes d'accord avec moi? Très bien! On est donc sur la même longueur d'ondes! Voyez vous, Pansy Parkinson est une vraie princesse, ce n'est pas elle que l'on vient voir quand on a besoin mais elle que l'on craint. Ce n'est pas elle que l'on appelait quand il y avait un problème, c'est elle qui les créaient ces problèmes. On était la princesse des Serpentards ou on ne l'était pas! Et quand on est la princesse des Serpentards, personne ne peut nous insulter ou nous charrier.

Surtout pas quand l'idiot qui mettait en doute la bonne foi de ladite princesse. Et quand l'idiot en question s'appelait Blaise Zabini, ca allait partir dans tous les sens! Et quand ces deux là s'engueulaient, ça pouvait aller loin, très loin!

- Tais toi Zabini, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis!

- Ce que tu peux être puérile Parkinson! Tu sais très bien que…

- Non, la ferme! Tu ne sais rien!

Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott faisaient les arbitres, leur regard allant de l'un à l'autre et de l'autre à l'un. Ils comptaient silencieusement les points en souriant. Cette dispute était tellement enfantine et débile qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir lieu… Et bien si et ils en étaient les témoins directs! Ce qu'ils pouvaient s'amuser à regarder cela.

Vous devez vous demander… Pourquoi les deux jeunes gens se disputaient au juste? Bon, c'est pas comme si cela n'arrivait jamais, ca arrivait même assez souvent. Mais là, ce qui était divertissant c'est que c'était pour une chose tellement absurde!

- Non, tu ne comprends pas Zabini! Je suis une princesse et OUI je pète des paillettes!


	4. L'orage et moi

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit écriture du FoF Forum Francophone pour le thème « Orage » du 4 août 2012.

Fandom : Harry Potter

Personnage : Pattenrond, Draco, Hermione

Je me présente, je m'appelle Pattenrond. Je suis mi chat, mi fléreur et je ressemble beaucoup aux Persans chez les moldus. Ma maîtresse est Hermione Granger, elle est très gentille avec moi. Par contre, son ami là, Ron est un vrai imbécile. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis là! En effet, je suis à l'heure actuelle, cramponné dans son lit, à ses pieds… Du moins, à leurs pieds parce qu'elle n'est pas seule la maîtresse! Bah non! Mais passons, il s'agit de moi et uniquement de moi! Pour une fois que je ne suis pas que l'animal de compagnie inutile! Seul ma chère et tendre maîtresse et Sirius Black ont su percer à jour mon intelligence hors du commun!

Intelligence ne veut pas dire invincibilité ou autre! Je suis un chat tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal! Et j'ai mes peurs! Oui, oui, même les chats ont peur, arrêtez de croire! Genre parce qu'on parle pas, on a pas peur, on est pas nostalgique… On a des émotions comme vous mes amis les humains! Et moi, en ce moment, j'ai peur… A nouveau, je plante mes griffes dans la couverture de ma maîtresse pour tenter de me cacher sous les draps mais peine perdue, ils sont bien emmitouflés les ingrats… Faut dire qu'il fait pas si chaud que ça ici, dans Poudlard! Même avec les cheminées allumées, une bonne couette est ite devenue votre meilleure amie. Et vous parlez à un chat qui a une énorme fourrure!

Revenons à nos moutons! Ces moutons où je vous expliquait qu'en dehors de notre forme et de notre langage, nous avions les mêmes sentiments que vous, amis humains. Bon d'accord, nous dormons quasiment seize heures par jour, on est pas si pudiques que vous, on mange a peu près tout et n'importe quoi mais tout de même! Nous sommes semblables en beaucoup de points! Et je suis sur que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir peur de ça! Vous savez ces trucs bleus dans le ciel, ce bruit assourdissant et angoissant qui vient peu après, comme maintenant. Et celui-ci est tellement fort et fait tellement peur que, n'en pouvant plus, je me jette aux cotés de mes maîtres. Manque de bol, je tombe sur Draco Malefoy.

- Bordel, Hermione, ton chat me saute dessus! Soit il est complètement idiot, soit il m'aime pas.

Il me tient du bout des bras et me montre à ma maîtresse. Mais je sais l'amadouer ma maîtresse. Surtout que là, j'ai pas beaucoup à simuler… Je baisse les oreilles et plisse un peu les yeux, voilà comme ça. Tout choupinou, tout mignon que je suis. Je vois dans ses yeux que j'ai gagné la bataille.

- Arrêtes d'être un peu parano Draco! Pattenrond n'a jamais aimé l'orage, il en a peur! Il saute sur nous pour avoir du réconfort. Ce que tu peux être méchant parfois c'est incroyable! Vient là mon chat d'amour, vient dormir contre moi, voilà!

Tout doucement, tout mignon que je suis, je trottine jusqu'à ma maîtresse en plantant bien mes griffes dans les cuisses a moitié découvertes de celui qui voulait me chasser. Après tout, je suis chez moi! Je me roule en boule près du ventre de ma maîtresse et me met a ronronner de contentement… Parce que je sais que a empêche Draco Malefoy de dormir quand je fais ça… Qui a dit que je ne l'aimais pas?


End file.
